


I dont fcking know

by 88thNightAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, lol, malandi, slight na old kakornihan, virigin pa sila pareho
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88thNightAngel/pseuds/88thNightAngel
Summary: Ipinagkatiwala ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo ang kapatid nyang si Jongin para samahan sa bahay nila habang umuwi sya sa probinsya. Pero may di magandang nangyari.





	I dont fcking know

Walang babae sa pamilya ni Jongin, at dahil siya ang bunso, ginawa syang parang prinsesa ng kanyang mga magulang at kuya. Para syang babae kung protektahan ng kuya Chanyeol nya lalo na nung nag-aaral na sila pareho sa Seoul parang naging mas mahigpit pa si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi sa ayaw nya, pero parang nakakasakal na. Lalaki din sya na may mga gustong gawin, katulad ng party at gusto niyang maranasan na magkagirlfriend. Sa lahat ng kaibigan nya sa Uni, sya lang ata ang walang experience pagdating sa babae. Walang linggo na walang babaeng naikama si Junmyeon, si Sehun kung minsan babae minsan naman babae. Gusto rin nyang maransan na magkatotoo ang kanyang mga sexual fantasies. Kaya excited sya dahil ilang buwan nalang at makakagraduate na rin sya at next week ay uuwi sa probinsya ang kuya nya kasama ang boyfriend nito na ipapakilala daw sa mga magulang nila. 

Tahimik silang kumakain nang biglang tumikhim ang kuya nya.   
“Jongin, uuwi ako next week kasama si Baekhyun. Baka gusto mo dito ko muna patutuloyin ang kaibigan ko para may kasama ka.” Wika nito.   
Sinimangotan nya ang kapatid.   
“Hyung, hindi na ako bata. Saka, one week ka lang naman dun diba? Okay na ako dito.” Tugon nya na may kasamang dasal na sana hayaan nalang na mag-isa sya dito. Ang dami nyang balak gawin. At hindi nya iyon magagawa kung gwardyado sya.  
“Okay lang. Atleast may kasama kang kumain at magaling magluto ang kaibigan ko. Para naman kahit papano, di ka na magluluto. One week lang naman.”   
Hindi pumayag si Jongin pero mas matigas pa sa bato ang ulo ng kuya nya. Gabi bago ito umuwi ay dinala na nito ang sinasabing kaibigan na pagkaka-alam nya, isang taon lang ang tanda sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo.   
Sabi ng kuya nya, online ang work ni Kyungsoo at sa gabi ang trabaho nito kaya pwede syang bantayan nito. Inis na inis si Jongin dahil sa tingin nya, si Kyungsoo yung tipong ayaw sya pagbigyan. Wala itong imik habang inilapag sa sofa ang bag na dala nito at ang ilang mga dalang gamit.   
“Feel at home Kyungsoo. I prepared your work station here para d na hasle pa sayo.” Wika pa ni Chanyeol habang iginaya ang lalaki sa sala at ng maliit nilang apartment. “Salamat talaga pare.”   
Pare????? Lalaking lalaki ah.   
Kaibigan pala ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun ang jowa ng kuya nya na freelance model. Maliit ang frame ng katawan ni Kyungsoo na parang pwede nyang buhatin anytime. Pero napatingin sya sa legs ni Kyungsoo, sa balakang, pwetan at sa bewang nitong makurba. Napakagat si Jongin.   
“Kung may binabalak kang masama, gusto kong sabihin sayo, black belter sa Judo si Kyungsoo.” Puna ni Chanyeol sa tahimik lang na Jongin na nasa gilid nakamasid lang sa nangyayari. “Nilinis ko na kwarto ko,bago yun lahat ng gamit sa kama, walang bahid ng anu-ano.” Natatawang wika ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na tinawanan na rin ni Kyungsoo.  
“Ako ang bahala, pare. Have a safe trip. Good Luck.”

 

Tense si Jongin habang hinihintay ang huli nyang klase sa hapon. Unang gabi ito na may kasama syang di niya kakilala sa bahay. Napansin ni Sehun ang kanyang pagkabalisa.   
“Sa bahay ka nalang kaya matulog, Tol.” Wika nito sabay siko sa kanya. Nasa ilalim sila ng pine tree sa loob ng university. May sampung minuto pa sila bago ang kanilang klase.   
Umiling si Jongin. Mas pipiliin nyang umuwi kesa sa makasama si Sehun sa gabi.   
Kahit sa loob ng klase, di parin mapakali si Jongin. Bumabalik sa isip nya ang imahe ng kaibigan ng kuya nya. Nanglalambot ang kanyang tuhod at parang natutuyo ang lalamunan nya.   
Late na sya umuwi than usual. Alas nwebe na ng gabi. Kumain na sya sa labas. Pagkadating nya sa bahay, agad syang nakapasok dahil may susi naman syang dala. Tahimik ang buong bahay nakapatay ang desktop computer na nasa gawing gilid ng buong sala. Umalis ba si Kyungsoo? Bakit hindi nakapatay ang ilaw? Maingat nyang hinubad ang sapatos at pumanhik sa kanyang kwarto. Tahimik parin ang paligid. Baka tulog si Kyungsoo? An gaga naman.   
Out of curiosity, pinuntahan nya ang kwarto ng kapatid. Hindi nakalock. Unti-unti nyang pinihit ang knob at maingat na pumasok. Nanatiling nakatiklop ang kumot at naka-ayos ang unan sa kama. Ibig sabihin, hindi pa ito nahigaan o kaya nagamit. Ilang sandal pa ay narinig nyang may bumukas na pinto. Pintoan ng banyo.   
Tumambad ang baqong paligo na Kyungsoo. Nakabalot ang pang-ibabang bahagi ng katawan nito sa putting tuwalya. May tumutulong tubig pa mula sa buhok nito na nanalaytay patungo sa maubok nitong pisngi, leeg at maging sa dibdib. Hindi maskulado ang katawan ni Kyungsoo katulad nung sa kanya. Pero ang puti ng balat nitong parang ipinaglihi sa gatas at ang preskong amoy ng citrus at ang after shave na amoy nito ay tila naglalason sa buong katawan ni Jongin. Napa-awang ang labi nya maging ang bagong paligo na lalaki.   
“Ma-may kailangan k aba.”   
Yung boses na buo, ngunit kay lamig at kay sarap sa tenga pakinggan at gawing alarm tone sa umaga. Parang nagsitayuan lahat ng balahibo ni Jongin sa katawan.   
“Kumain ka na po, Hyu---yung?” Anong pagkain???  
Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Humakbang ito papunta sa maliit na aparador ng kuya nya. Doon din pala inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit nito.   
“Magbibihis lang ako, iinitin ko lang yung pagkain. Kanina ko pa kasi yun niluto.” Wika nito habang pinupunasan ang katawan nito sa isa pang twalya. “Sabi kasi ni Chanyeol, alas sais andito ka na.” Dagdag nito pagkatapos.   
“Sorry kasi nagyaya mga kaibigan ko eh.” At kalian sya nagsosorry kay Chanyeol na hindi sya umuwi ng maaga at sa labas kumain kasama mga kaibigan nya?   
“Okay lang, busog pa naman ako. Saka day-off ko ngayon kaya di ako busy.” Hindi inalintana ni Kyungsoo na nasa likoran nya lang si Jongin, isinuot nito ang itim na briefs at ang shorts.   
Naka-on naman ang aircon pero parang pinapawisan si Jongin habang pinagmasdan na unti unting ina-angant ni Kyungsoo ang itim na munting tela papuntang pwetan hanggang sa marinig nya ang tunog ng paglapat ng garter sa balat ni Kyungsoo.  
Sabay silang kumain ni Kyungsoo at ang sarap ng luto nitong kimbap at deep fried ribs at may kasamang ribs soup din. Oo, kumain na si Jongin pero hindi nya mahihindian ang sarap sa luto ni Kyungsoo. Naparami ata ang kain nya. Lihim syang nagpapasalamat sa kuya nyang super protective at may natikman syang ganito kasarap na kimbap at deep fried ribs.   
“Masarap ba?” Wika ni Kyungsoo pagkalipas ng ilang sandal.   
Mabilis na tumango si Jongin.   
“Ang sarap mo pala,hyung.”   
“Ha?”  
“Ang sarap mo pala magluto. Dito ka na lang tumira.”   
Tinawanan ni Kyungsoo ang sinabing iyon ni Jongin. Ang gandang tingnan mga labi nitong kumukurba hugis puso habang tumatawa. 

Lumipas ang ilang araw at hindi na naiintindihan ni Jongin bakit lagi syang nagmamadaling umuwi. Dahil ba sa masarap na hapunan na handa ni Kyungsoo? Napansin ni Sehun na parang unusual na ata ang mga ikinikilos ni Jongin nitong nakaraan mga araw. Five days to be exact. Kahit kinakantyawan na sya ni Sehun dahil baka raw may ibang binabalak si Jongin sa kaibigan ng kuya nya, hindi nya alintana na para syang apple sa pula. Basta uuwi sya ng maaga. Minsan naabutan nyang nakaharap lang sa monitor si Kyungsoo habang may kinakausap na nag-eenglish. His English is porn. Sigurado si Jongin dun. Ang sexy ng English ni Kyungsoo. The way he roll the letter R in his tongue parang ang sanay nitong magsalita ng English.   
“Hindi nga ako sa America lumaki, Jongin.” Pagtatangi ni Kyungsoo habang tinutukso ni Jongin tungkol sa pronunciation nito. Nakabreak ito. Isa pala itong virtual assistant ng isang malaking kumpanya sa US. At limang oras lang ang trabaho nito.   
“Marunong ka rin mag Spanish?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin. Ang daming magagandang bagay na nalalaman nya tungkol sa lalaki. Aside sa bagong graduate ito sa mismong university na pinapasukan nya ngayon.   
“Bakit hindi kita nakikita dun?” Tanong ulit ni Jongin.   
“Back to work muna ako Ni,” Balik agad sa computer ang attention ni Kyungsoo habang may tinatype sa keyboard. May ilang bagay itong inaayos sabay minimize sa window. “Buti hindi masyadong busy ngayon. Sumakit likod ko.” Wika nito pagkatapos.   
Nang nilingon ng binata si Jongin, tulog na ito nan aka-akba sa mesa. Ala-una na ng medaling araw. 

Nagising si Jongin na nasa sofa. Nasa lapag ang kanyang mga notes at nasa kabilang sofa naman si Kyungsoo. Napansin nyang may kumot at unan na sya. Oo nga pala ginising sya ni Kyungsoo upang lumipat sa kanyang kwarto ngunit sa sofa na sya humiga saka nakalimut na sya.   
Naka-awang ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo habang natutulog. Akap nito ang maliit na unan na kulay puti at may kumot sa bandang tyan nito. Hindi namalayan ni Jongin at nilapitan ang natutulog na mala-angel na lalaki. Unti-unting umangat ang kamay nya at dumako ang kanyang daliri sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. His small face, ang lambot pala nito hawakan. At ang mahinang hilik nito, at ang tempo ng kanyang paghinga ay parang kay sarap sa pakiramdam. Parang hindi nakakasawa. Parang may kung anong emosyon na nabubuhay sa dibdib ni Jongin. Ang pag-nanais na ilapat ang labi sa mga pisnging naroon. Ngunit baka magising ang lalaki? Papano nya ipapaliwanag ang kanyang ginagawa? Hinayaan nyang titigan nalang ang lalaking natutulog. He squat on the floor and faithfully watched the older who is sleeping. His lips moved and gulped. Ang mahinang ungol nito habang gumagalaw, nagpapalakas ng tibok ng puso ni Jongin. Bakit ganito ang kanyang nararamdaman.   
Unti unting dumilat ang mga matang kanina ay nakapikit.  
Jongin was flustered. Kyungsoo caught him squatting in front of the sofa and staring him sleeping like a creep.   
“Good morning, Jongin. Tapos ka na bang titigan ako?” Bahagya itong ngumiti. Tumagilid ito upang humarap sa kanya. Kanina pa pala ito gising? Agad na napatayo si Jongin dahil sa kahihiyan. Ngunit agad na naagapan ng kamay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pulso. “Di mo pa ako sinasagot.”   
“Ahh, Hyuung ano kasi. So-sorry kasi.”   
Bumangon si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi parin nito binitawan ang pagkakahawak sa pulso ni Jongin. Kung pwedi lang na bumuka ang sementadong sahig nila at lamonin na syang tuloyan. Nakakahiya.   
“Ano Jongin?” Si Kyungsoo na nasa likoran na nya. Ramdam nya ang init ng katawan nito sa likoran nya.   
“Sorry, hindi ko alam bakit? Sorry hyung.” Mahinang tugon ni Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo.   
Huminga ng malalim si Jongin nang bitawan na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pulso.   
“Maligo ka na, may pasok ka pa diba?” Si Kyungsoo na umupo ulit sa sofa.   
Napapikit si Jongin habang nilunok ang sariling laway.   
“Hyung, pasensya ka na, kasi tinitigan kita ng matagal.”   
“Mga limang minute rin yun Jongin.”   
“Hala ang tagal pala.” Pati si Jongin nabigla sa tagal na tinitigan nya ang kaibigan ng kuya nya.   
May pagak na tawa syang narinig mula kay Kyungsoo.   
“Sige na, malelate ka na.”   
“Hyung, isang oras na po akong late sa klase ko sa umaga.”   
For God’s sake, alas nwebe ng umaga pasok nya pero eto sya, almost ten thirty na sya nagising at spent five minutes staring at the sleeping but not really Kyungsoo.   
“So how about your afternoon classes?” Kyungsoo continued while taking the blankets by his hands and stating to fold them.   
“Hindi na mahalaga yun. Kaka-exam ko lang last meeting so, pwedi na ako di pumasok. Next meeting nalang ulit.”   
“Parang may iba kang gustong gawin, spill it.”   
“Have a date with you today?” Napakurap si Kyungsoo sa sinabing iyon ni Jongin. “Chanyeol hyung will be back maybe tonight, I guess or tomorrow morning. Meaning, you will go back to your own apartment. Maybe we can spend today with each other, as a sign of gratitude for cooking my food and taking care of me for the week.”   
Tumango si Kyungsoo sa sinabing iyon ni Jongin at binigyan ito ng malumanay na ngiti sa labi saka sya pumanhik sa taas upang isauli sa lalagyan ang mga unan at kumot na ginamit nila kagabi. 

 

Jongin choose to watch Coco movie with Kyungsoo. The whole cinema was filled with students who skipped classes, just like Jongin. Because how to tell Jongin, he already watched the movie on the day it was released in Korea. But he saw how excited Jongin to watch the movie. When he guieded him to the dark cinema until they are both settled on their seats with his popcorn and Kyungsoo’s tacos, Kyungsoo just cant help but to notice how gentle Jongin gets. His shy self turns into a soft and gentle date.   
They opt to sit on the far left side of the cinema to avoid the rest of the movie goers, dating maybe.   
Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s ease with him as he began to fold his legs into the couch and cover his legs with his jacket maybe because of the cold. Kyungsoo’s knee is on Jongin’s thigh. He can only look at the older guy munching his tacos.   
On the other hand, Kyungsoo is trying hard to pretend interested in the movie and not to offend the other guy that he watched it already. But honestly his attention is on the tacos and Jongin’s thigh. Well both feed him so well. He can only smirk internally.   
As he continue to eat the poor chip after dipping it to the sauce, he can sense a pair of eyes looking at him. When he confirmed it, Jongin is staring at him. As intense or maybe more than how he did it this morning. He meet his eyes and give him a small smile.   
“”Hyung, pwede ba na hindi muna tayo uuwi sa bahay mamaya?” Tanong ni Jongin.   
Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakapako parin sa mga mata ni Jongin ang mga mata nya. Mga matang kapwa nangungusap. May ipinahihiwatig.   
“Bakit? May gusto ka pa bang puntahan pagkatapos natin dito?” Tumango si Jongin. “Saan.” Halos pabulong na wika ni Kyungsoo.   
“Kahit saan basta kasama ka.” Nakangiting tugon naman ni Jongin.   
“Saan nga.”  
“Sa apartment mo. Gusto ko malaman kung saan ka nakatira. Kung pwedeng puntahan kita. Kung pwedeng magkikita tayo ulit? Kung may puwang pa ako sa buhay mo? Ganun.”   
Isang magiliw na ngiti ang nabubuhay sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Umangat ang kamay nya, he then cupped the younger’s face with his right hand. Full of gentleness, care and adoration in his eyes.  
“Sige.” Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs into Jongin’s jaw as Jongin’s hand covers his small hands too. Feeling him to his skin more. “Taposin muna natin ang movie tapos uwi tayo sa apartment ko. Doon na tayo magdinner. Ill cook.”   
“Sounds beautiful.”  
“You are more beautiful, Jongin.”   
“So you are, Hyung.”   
Jongin’s hand held Kyungsoo’s hand tight, as his other hand moved to pull the body of the older to him. Their eyes still locked with each other. Until their face is just a breath away from each other. Kyungsoo blinked and Jongin give him a smile on his lips. When the tip of their noses meet, Jongin made a pout for his lips to reach the smiling lips of the older boy for a quick smooch.   
“You said, im beautiful?” Jongin began to say. “But there’s nothing more beautiful than a sleeping Doh Kyungsoo. I feel so hard, you know that?”   
“How hard baby?” Kyungsoo return the smooch. He leaned further and sneak his arms into Jongin’s neck.   
“Very hard baby, I can’t wait to make you see.” 

 

Jongin kicked the door shut behind them, while he rush Kyungsoo to the wall without letting his lips go. He pin Kyungsoo on the wall, hands up. His lips rummaging Kyungsoo’s lips to his jaw, and his neck back to his lips. Kyungsoo returned him good pitched moans, hot grinds on their pants, brushing each other’s clothed hardened cocks. Jongin’s hands are fast to lift Kyungsoo’s shirt and tossed it to somewhere else in the living room.   
Kyungsoo returned the favor by helping the younger male took off his shirt as well.   
“Oh baby, I love this body ugh.” Jongin murmur as he kissed Kyungsoo again. His hands feel Kyungsoo’s petite body randomly, form his back to his fluffy stomach, to his chest, happy trail, arms back to his belt.   
Napaungol ng mahina si Kyungsoo, habang hinahayaang galugarin ng mga kamay ni Jongin ang hubad nyang katawan. Inatras sya ni Jongin patungo sofang naroon. Nararamdaman ng kanyang paa ang gilid ng upuan. Bahagya syang itinulak ni Jongin upang maupo. Without breaking the eye contact, Jongin kneeled in front of the older boy and fastly undo his belt. Kyungsoo shivered in anticipation. When he heared the zipper being dragged down, he voluntarily lift his butt up to allow the pants to be taken off easily.   
Naging diablo si Jongin. His eyes turned into something like Kyungsoo cant ever phantom. He expertly went to kiss Kyungsoo’s lips again leaving his palm on his clothed hotdog and eggs. That gentle massage and the warmth form his hands, how his fingers subtly manipulate his balls, Kyungsoo just got even crazier.   
Naglalakbay ang mga labi ni Jongin mula sa labi ni Kyungsoo, papuntang leeg hanggang sa umabot ito sa dalawang pink na nipples. Bahagyang ginawaran ni Jongin ng halik ang namumula at buhay na buhay na utong ni Kyungsoo. Hanggang ang nagawa nang sakupin ng mga dila ni Jongin ang inosenting nipples ni Kyungsoo kasabay ng bahagyang diin sa naninigas na na sundalo sa baba ni Kyungsoo.   
“Jong—in bakit ang --- galing mo na sa ganito-“ Saka ungol ulit. “ Sa-ugh sabi ni Chanyeol—“ Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin nang biglang hilain pababa ni Jongin ang garter ng itim nyang briefs. That pinky beautiful cock head pop out and Jongin cant be more glorious to finally see his baby’s hidden treasure.   
“Hyung--- I do manual labor, and I practiced a lot. To please you like this.” Jongin didn’t asked anything but he deliberately opened his mouth and shamelessly swallow the Kyungsoo’s length. His hand cupped his innocent balls and his head continue to bob up and down, fast and slow, making random pop from his lips.   
“Jongi—nnggg” Napakapit sa leather sofa si Kyungsoo when Jongin’s tongue played the slit of his cock. He cant believe Jongin can create wonders especially he heard Jongin slurped his own saliva with his precum.   
Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo paano nagawang hubarin ni Jongin ang sarili nitong pantalon na ngayon ay nasa sahig na at kasama ang itim niton boxers. Pareho na silang walang saplot.   
“Hyung, sabihin mo lang, tigilan ko na to.” Humihingal nyang wika habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Kyunsoo.  
“Sthap and ill stab you.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo.   
“Let me stab you then.”   
On that note, Jongin crossed the distance of their body again. His lower body voluntarily rocking into Kyungsoo and let their dicks kiss and randomly create high friction.   
“Hyung, di ako sanay pero.”   
“Fuck me Jongin, faster. Wag ka na masyado chatty.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo.   
Jongin can only chuckle to the complaint. With Kyunsoo’s ankles on his shoulder, he freely slipped his hands to Kyungsoo’s waiting pinkish hole.   
“Hyung—di paano ba to in real life?”   
“Gagu di ko rin alam, basta sa porn ganito eh.” Kyungsoo cant hide the embarrassment and slight frustration over the situation.   
“Dapat ba- dalawa agad.” Pagkawika ni Jongin ay agad itong itinusok ang dalawang daliri ngunit hindi pumasok. Napangiwi sa sakit si Kyungsoo.   
“Paisa isa ano bah,” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo. Natatawa si Jongin sa kanilang sitwasyon. “Te-ka give me your fingers baby. Wala tayong lube dito eh.”   
Jongin just watched Kyungsoo sucked his finger, wetting them with his own saliva, which gave him a good idea. Agad syang lumuhod at iniangat pa ang pwet ng lalaki. He bend more to reach his hole and let his tongue slide over and over again with the Kyungsoo’s ass hole radius. Kyungsoo was quite surprised but pleased nonetheless. Round and round until it was all wet and Kyungsoo is back to being delirious over the sensation again. Then it becomes easier to let the first finger in, his second, until the third. Jongin continue to find the right angle to hit it. His fingers move in and out then Kyungsoo was growling in real pleasure.   
“Jongin ugh please –“  
“Hyungg –“  
“Jong fck-“  
“Hyung what??”  
“Cock, please.”  
Kyungsoo begged more, more until Jongin was able to shove his hard manhood to Kyungsoo. Isang thrust, dalawa hanggang sa naging mabilis ang lahat. Bawat galaw ng lalaki, bawat pag-angat ng pwet ni Kyungsoo at hangos at ungol nila pareho, ay syang lapit na nila sa sukdolan ng lahat. They can hear the symphony of the sound of their skin slapping each other kasabay ng ungol nila na hindi na kayang pigilan pa.   
“Faster!!”   
Agad na pinagbigyan ni Jongin ang lalaki. Mabilis, malakas at may pwersang entrada. Hanggang sa nararamdaman na nila ang climax ng lahat.

 

Hindi narinig ni Kyungsoo ang tunog ng kanyang cellphone na nasa center table lang. naka twenty five miscalls sya galing kay Chanyeol. Ang huli ay nito lang nakaraang oras. Tinapik nya ang lalaking hubad pa na nasa kanyang tabi.   
“Jongin, ang kuya mo.”   
Ungol lang ang isinukli ni Jongin sa sinasabi nya.  
May dumating na text message galing kay Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol:  
Alam ko nasa loob ka ng bahay mo, nakikita ko sasakyan mo sa baba. 

Chanyeol:  
Malapit na akong maging ice Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol:   
Anong ginagawa mo sa kapatid ko  
Chanyeol:  
Buksan mo tong pinto o ano!  
Nanigas ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Tulog parin si Jongin at ang kanilang mga damit ay nasa sala pa nakakalat. Tiningnan nya ang lalaking tulog parin na nakayakap sa kanya.  
“Jongin ang Hyung mo. Nasa labas! Jongin naman eh,” halos maiyak na si Kyungsoo. Ungol lang talaga ang sinagot ni Jongin.   
Wala syang magawa kundi replyan si Chanyeol.  
“Wait lang sandali. Ang bigat ng hita ng kapatid mo d ako makabangon.”  
Saka ngring ang phone nya.  
“Chanyeol hihihi.”  
“Salbahe ka, pinabantayan ko sayo kapatid ko, pero anong ginawa mo.”  
Napapikit si Kyungsoo. Ano ba dapat sabihin nya maliban sa hihihi.  
“Kami dalawa ang may gawa actually. Sorry.”   
Narinig nya ang inis na ungol ng kaibigan.   
“So hindi mo ako pweding buksan dito, naninigas na katawan ko.”  
“Umuwi ka nalang please. Pupuntahan kita sa bahay mo mamaya. Kasama ko kapatid mo. Makalat sa sala eh. Baka di mo magustohan.”  
“Kyungsoo naman. Di pa nakagraduate kapatid ko.” Alam niyang hindi namn galit ang kapatid ng katabi nya sadyang protective lang talaga ito.  
Nang natapos ang tawag saka nya namalayan na gising na pala ang katabi na may malaking ngiti sa labi. Tiningnan nya ito ng masama.  
“Okay lang yon. Halika nga. Pengeng happiness.” Wika pa ni Jongin sabay kabig ulit sa kanya at ginawaran sya ng halik sa balikat.  
“Ang hyung mo kasi.”   
“Mahal, yung ano mo, hard na naman.”  
“Umayos ka nga Jongin. Wala ka bang pasok ngayon?” Pilit na inilayo ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa lalaki ngunit malakas ito at masyadong mabigat ang hita na nakadagan rin sa hita nya.  
“Meron, sayo ako may pasok ngayon. Masarap yung pasok ko kagabi.”  
When Jongin pulled him again for another kiss, Kyungsoo can only wish Jongin’s professor will be considerate to this horny student.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH di naman ako magaling magsulat ng mga ganitong mga eklavoush at bored ako sa office so wala akong magawa. plaese make pasensya sa mga wrong spelling at grammar, edit ko lang to soon kapag may time charut. bye bye please pabayaan nyo na. out na ako bye. hahaha love you all


End file.
